


Baby Bump

by powerpuff_bubbles



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lena and Buck are besties, M/M, Mpreg, Sort Of, is this really angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff_bubbles/pseuds/powerpuff_bubbles
Summary: Buck is pregnant with Eddies’ baby. The only problem is that Buck just got Eddie back after the lawsuit, and doesn’t want to lose him again.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 293





	Baby Bump

Buck stares at the two pink lines in front of him. This can’t be happening. ‘Fuck!’ is all Buck can think right now. What is he going to do? He already knew who the baby’s father is, Eddie of course. They had hooked up a few times, even though it hurt since they never actually became a couple. And to make matters worse, even though he’s back on the team, things are still pretty rocky from the lawsuit. 

Quickly he grabs his phone, calling the one person that he knew wouldn't judge him. A few minutes pass before there’s a knock at his door. He quickly goes to the door and opens it, revealing Lena, letting her in. 

“What happened Buck? You sounded like you were in a panic when you called, are you hurt? Did Diaz do something? Do I need to have a talk with him?” she asks in a hurry. 

“Yes and no.” Buck hands her the pregnancy test and covers his face. Lena looks up at him, then back at the test, then back at Buck.

“Is this a-”

“Yeah”

“And you’re-”

“Mhm”

“And Eddie’s the-”

“Yep”

“Holy shit Buckley! You’re serious? Does Eddie know yet?”

Buck shakes his head and bites his lip. “No, and I don’t know if I’ll tell him. We’re not even a couple, just been hooking up. And things haven’t really been the same since I got back, you know because of the lawsuit and everything.”

Lena nods, “Do you know how far along you are?”

Buck shakes his head, “No, I just found out today and made an appointment for later. I was actually wondering if you’d come with me…”

Lena replies with a smile. “Of course I’ll come, gives me a chance to get a peek of my new niece or nephew.” Buck laughs and shakes his head.”

————————————————————————

Buck and Lena were certainly in the doctor's office, Buck laying on the bed and Lena standing beside him holding his hand. They heard a knock on the door and watched as the doctor came in smiling softly.

“Good Afternoon, Mr. Buckley, I’m Dr. Hicks. It says here you’re pregnant, are you ready to take a look?” Buck nods nervously, clutching onto Lena’s hand.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to lift your shirt up a bit and I’m going to put this gel on your stomach, it’ll be a bit cold okay?” Buck nods and does as the doctor says, shivering a bit at the touch. 

The doctor moves the scan around a bit until she spots the peanut sized fetus. She points at the screen and smiles. “There’s your baby Mr. Buckley. Now it looks like you’re about 2 weeks along so it’s still way too early to tell.” 

Buck looks at the screen in awe, tears swelling in his eyes. “Lena, Lena look! It’s my baby! Oh my gosh it’s so small!” At this point he’s full on crying, Lena and the doctor both smiling softly at him. 

“Well it looks like both you and the baby are healthy, here is a wipe to get everything off your stomach. You are free to go now, make sure you schedule another appointment, and would you like a picture of the baby?”

Buck smiles through his tears and nods.  
————————————————————————

After the doctors appointment Lena and Buck go back to his apartment. Lena decided to drive and the entire ride Buck looked at the pictures from the sonogram. Even when they reached their destination and went inside, he couldn’t help but continue to look at the picture.

“You good there Buck?” Lena asked while watching Buck carefully. He lifted his head and looked at her with tears streaming down his face. “Woah, man, hey what’s wrong?”

Buck shook his head and smiled. “I’m going to be a dad.” He gently places a hand on his stomach. After a few minutes pass he frowns before speaking back up.

“I think I’m going to wait a bit to tell Eddie. I’ll have to let Bobby know that I need to stay behind, I don’t trust him enough to tell him I’m pregnant yet so I’ll tell him it’s medical stuff. I just need a bit of time until I tell Eddie, he has to be the first to know, besides you that is. Please promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t Buck, I promise. Plus it’s none of my business to be telling. Just know that I’m with you in this, and if you need my help when you tell Eddie just let me know. Just stay safe for me.” 

“Of course.” With that Buck pulls Lena into a hug.

*****

It’s been 4 months since Buck found out he was pregnant. He told Bobby that he needed to be the man behind because of medical reasons and lucky for him, the captain didn’t question him about it. Things have gotten a bit better with the team but not as good as before. 

Buck realized he needed to say something to Eddie and the others quickly because he was starting the show. He decided that after his appointment he would head down to the station and tell Eddie, and depending on how he took the news, then he would tell the rest of the team. He was glad Lena was off today, he would call and ask her to come with him in case anything happens. 

He was particularly excited about his current appointment. Laying on the table, shirt raised, he waited for Dr. Hicks to tell him the gender of the baby. “Are you ready Evan?” Buck nods in respond.

“Congrats Mr. Buckley, it’s a baby girl.”

Buck immediately starts crying and smiling, placing a hand on his stomach, paying no mind to the goo that was still there. 

As soon as Buck was out of the office and in his car, he calls Lena, who answers after the second ring. Before she can even get out a ‘hello’, he’s practically shouting, “It’s a girl Lena! I’m having a baby girl!” 

“Oh Buck I’m so happy for you. You know you should name her Lena.”

Buck laughs and shakes his head a bit. “We’ll see. So since I know the gender now, I was going to head to the station and tell Eddie, and depending on how he reacts I was going to tell the team as well. I had the doctor print out a picture for everyone. I was hoping you’d come with me.”

“Of course man, you don’t even have to ask. I’ll meet you there.”

“Okay great, see you soon.”

By the time Buck gets to the station and out his car, Lena is waiting by the entrance for him.

“You ready?”

“Yep, it’s now or never.”

They both walk in and go up to the loft where everyone is. All heads turn towards them when they get to the top of the steps. Bobby was the first to speak.

“I thought today was your day off?”

“It is but I was hoping I could speak with Eddie about something, it’s kind of important.”

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes before getting up and walking downstairs and to the locker room, not looking behind to see if Buck was following. 

Sighing softly Buck follows and sees Eddie looking at him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

“What’s so important that you need to show up to the station and tell me?”

Buck sighs before pulling out one of the pictures of the sonogram. He hands it to Eddie before speaking. 

“I’m pregnant. I’m having a girl and it’s yours. I know we haven’t been talking anytime outside of calls because you’re still pissed about the lawsuit and that I was just a hook up to you. And I understand if you don’t want to be in the baby's life, you have Chris to take care of and think about. No one knows beside Lena, because I needed her help with everything. I just thought you should know before I tell the rest of the team.”

Eddie’s eyes had not left the picture of the baby since Buck handed it to him. He was pregnant. Buck was pregnant with his baby. His baby girl. He looked up at Buck, who was looking back at him with hope in his eyes. 

“Did you really think I wouldn’t want to be in my child’s life? Did you really think you were just a hookup to me? 

Buck was slightly taken back by this. “Well, no- yes- I don’t know I didn’t want to assume anything.” 

“How far along are you?”

“Four months”

“Jesus Christ, Buck.”

“Look, Eddie, I’m-” Before Buck could continue he was cut off by Eddies lips on his. It took him a second to realize what was happening before he started kissing back. 

Eddie grips Buck by the hips and pulls him closer, as Buck wraps his arms around his neck, fingers in his hair. Eddie is the first to pull away. He looks at Buck, stuck in a daze, eyes lidded and lips kiss swollen.

“I love you so much Buck. I’m sorry I ever made you feel like you were just some hookup and that you couldn’t come to me sooner. I would love to be in both the baby’s life, and yours, if you’ll have me?”

Buck smiles brightly and tears well up in his eyes. “I love you too. I wouldn’t want you anywhere but in our lives. God these damn hormones make me cry at everything.” He laughs a bit as Eddie smiles at him. 

“I guess we should probably tell the team huh?”

“Yeah, but only if you’re ready to.”

“It’s about time they know, it’s so hard keeping this a secret.”

With that Buck takes Eddie’s hand and walks back up the stairs, seeing everyone staring in their direction, clearly wanting to know what happened. The teams noticed how their hands were intertwined and cocked their heads.

Buck smiles and pulls out the pictures before speaking. “Bobby, you and Athena are going to be grandparents. Hen and Chimney, you guys are going to have a niece.” 

It took a second for what Buck said to all sink in before he was being ambushed with hugs by the team. Chimney was the first to let go. “Does Maddie know yet?”

Bucks face paled a bit, knowing he was going to get an earful for not telling her first. “No, not yet.” Chim smirked and ran off with his phone, obvious that he was going to tell Maddie. Buck shakes his head when Hen and Bobby both pull away. 

“I’m going to go call Karen and tell her the news.”

“I’m calling Athena, we’re going to start planning you a baby shower.” 

And with that everyone was gone besides Lena and Eddie. “Well Buck, it looks like you didn’t need me after all. I’m proud of you man. I’m going to head out now since you got your man. And hey, don’t forget about what I said about naming the baby.” Lena says with a smirk before she’s gone too.

Now with just being Eddie and Buck, Eddie pulls him towards the couch, and practically sits him on his lap. Buck adjusted so he was comfortable and as soon as he was, Eddie carefully placed a hand on his stomach, staring in awe. He gently places a light kiss where his hand was before pulling back and kissing Buck on the lips.

Both Buck and Eddie know that they still have a lot to talk about. That Eddie is still on clock. But for right now, they both just sigh in content and enjoy the moment they're in right now.


End file.
